Birthday Bribery
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Dedicated to Ed, 'cause it's his birthday today! Just a lil birthday drabble. Al is hoping a little bribery will work...


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. **Pause** …What, were you expecting a rant or something? Sheesh…

Jessie: Guess whose birthday it is todaaay!

Joh: Um…

Jessie: It's… **Drum-roll** Edward's!

Joh: Oooh… Oh!

Jessie: Yup! I'm writing a short birthday drabble in honor of our faaaavorite chibi's birthday!

J Twins: Happy birthday, Edo!

(Omg, no yaoi! **Gasp**)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Fullmetal, I'm--"

"Not now, Colonel Bastard; I'm actually trying to get some work done," Ed growled, never taking his eyes off of the paper his eyes busily scanned before hastily scribbling his signature.

"Good morning to you, too," Roy replied sarcastically. His gaze trailed from the blonde to the large stack of papers sitting on the desk. Picking one off the top of the pile, he raised an eyebrow, mildly impressed at the sheer amount of work Ed had managed to complete in the mere span of an hour.

The paper was plucked out of his grasp and he looked at the glowering teenager.

"I would appreciate it if you were to keep your filthy hands off my work so I can actually keep it in _some_ sort of order," Ed ground our between clenched teeth. Returning the paper to its rightful spot on the top of the mountain of papers, he added three more completed sheets on top.

Now Roy was awed by Ed's progress today-- he'd finished all this work _and_ kept it organized. Something _big_ must be motivating the chibi today… but what? He knew there was something he should be aware of today but he still couldn't place his finger on it…

What was today, again?

October… October 11th…

Bingo.

"Fullmetal, isn't today your--"

"Edward." Ed looked up –with an expression of pure exasperation– upon hearing his name called. His irritation turned to surprise at the sight of Lieutenant Hawkeye appearing in the doorway.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Edward," she continued, the hints of a small smile on her lips. He blinked, looking shocked.

"Oh… thank you," he said, sounding somewhat sheepish. Hawkeye nodded before her gaze fell upon the nearly finished paperwork. Her eyebrows arched in open astonishment.

"…Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?" She asked at last, finding her voice.

"Yeah; Al wants me home for my birthday," he replied. Roy and Hawkeye exchanged a quick glance before the female Lieutenant cleared her throat.

"Well due to the occasion, I'm giving you the day off. You're only just eighteen, now, Edward; you don't deserve to spend your birthday at work," she insisted as Ed reached for another paper. Ed froze and stared up at the young woman.

"…You're serious?" He asked dubiously after a moment; at her affirmative nod he broke out into a broad smile.

"Wow… thanks, Hawkeye," he replied earnestly, jumping up out of his seat and grabbing his cloak; pulling it on as he rushed out, still thanking her as he ran off.

Roy turned to face his subordinate with a frown.

"You never give me off on _my_ birthday," he mumbled. However, the raven-haired man fell silent as he registered the cool, open end of a barrel pressed against his temple.

XxXxXxXxXx

Alphonse Elric hummed happily to himself as he finished icing the large, chocolate cake he'd retrieved from the oven not ten minutes ago. He stepped back to admire his work.

"Let's see… Nii-san's favorite cake, his favorite coffee, his favorite candy… is there anything else I'm missing?" Al asked himself thoughfully as he removed his apron. He gave a slight start at the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey, Al, I'm home," Ed called as he hung his cloak on the coat rack. Al's head popped into view from around the corner of the hallway.

"Nii-san?" He squeaked, staring at Ed in open disbelief.

"Hey," Ed greeted again casually, grinning lazily. Al blinked at him for a few more seconds before smiling broadly.

"Nii-san! I didn't think you were going to be home for a few more hours!" The brunette exclaimed happily, hurrying over to the small blonde and throwing his arms around his brother in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Nii-san!" Al said, his smile only brightening.

"And look! You've got presents from Rizembool!" Al exclaimed suddenly, motioning to the small pile of presents by the door.

"From Winry and Aunt Pinako?" He asked; sounding slightly surprised albeit pleased. Al nodded cheerfully. Ed was about to say something more when he paused.

"…Man, something smells really good," Ed commented; at once he was dragged into the kitchen, where the aroma was strongest.

"Sheeh; you did some job, here, Al!" Ed exclaimed, upon seeing the cake, candy and coffee all lined up on the table.

"Here you go!" Al chirped, motioning to a large slice of cake and a mug of coffee already sitting on the table for his older brother.

"And here's your birthday present from me to you! Love ya, Nii-san; gotta go, bye!" Al said rapidly as he thrust a large box into Ed's hands, dashing out of the room before Ed could say another word.

"Al, wait--! …Aah, whatever. I can thank him some more later," Ed grinned, shaking his head at the younger Elric's antics.

And thus his attention was turned to the box Al had shoved into his grasp. It was wrapped up neatly –like anything else his brother touched– with a large red bow on top.

What Ed failed to comprehend, however, was the reason for the small holes in the sides of the box. Curious, he shook it gently to get an idea of what was inside--

"_Meow!"_

Twitch.

"_ALLLLLLLLL!"_

**_Owari_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Hahaha, I came up with, like, three different endings, but I finally decided that this was the best!

Joh: **Claps** Aww, Alu is so adorable!

Jessie: Yeah, and so are kitties! This is wishing Edward Elric a happy birthday!

(Please review... maybe it will help save Al from some of the punishement for trying to bribe Ed with cake and all that stuff XD)


End file.
